


Do You Love Me?

by Mello_Drama_Reborn



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Alive!Nageki au, M/M, nanaiwa - Freeform, shuunaki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_Drama_Reborn/pseuds/Mello_Drama_Reborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuu and Hitori had never defined their relationship on formal terms. It was more a unrelated series of spontaneous acts, never meaning much outside some extra stimulation, a sort of game between them.<br/>But tonight, with that irresistible spark in his eyes, Shuu will realize just how much this man means to him; just how much he wants him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Love Me?

"You're certainly burning the midnight oil." Shuu turned in his chair to look at Hitori, a steaming mug hovering just short of his lips. 

"Aren't you on campus until late at night everyday as well, Iwamine-sensei?" replied the dark haired professor, a print box for class 3-5 filling his arms, loose papers fluttering to the floor. The doctor rose from his desk, bending down to pick up the fallen sheets. His gaze fixed on the professor as he returned the paper to the box. 

"I do, yes, but you don't. You have that first year boy to look after, do you not?"

Hitori gave a sleepy smile, the mere mention of his adoptive brother was unfortunately capable of softening both his heart and mind.   
"Yes, well, I was hoping to go home with you tonight, doctor." He glanced at him over his shoulder as he started moving again, carefully balancing the heavy box in his hands.  
"Hm?"   
Shuu appeared behind him, slipping his arms under Hitori's elbows so they shared the box's weight, his mouth forming the first hint of a smile as they walked together down the darkening hallway. 

"Oh, well, Nageki is staying with a friend tonight, and if I went home to an empty house all I'd do is worry about him."

Shuu sighed behind him, helping Hitori set the box down in the dark classroom.   
"You can be so interesting. Your mind is sharp, your worldview wiped of naivete...." Hitori looked over at him wide eyed, unused to hearing the doctor praise him, "...But when you mention that student, it all disappears. It is truly disappointing; you become pathetic." Standing back to his full height, Shuu started to make his way back to the staff room, Hitori following him without comment. He waited in the doorway as Shuu put away his things, returning everything to perfect order before getting up and, glancing up into the other's eyes, turning off the light. 

Leaving the gates behind them, Littledove Hachiman city was quiet save for the chirping of insects and the footsteps of the two professors. 

"Hmm, yes. I think without Fujishiro, you would be perfect," Hitori glared at him; they had both been silent for the past few minutes, but Shuu's mind hadn't left the previous conversation, "perhaps I should remove him? I think perhaps it would clear the one fault off your charact-"  
suddenly he was being lifted by the collar, the fabric of his shirt clutched hard in Hitori's balled fists. 

"Normally I can tolerate your psychotic talk, _but if you so much as speak his name again_ , I will make feel a taste of the pain you seem so keen on inflicting."   
Hitori's gaze was both brave and menacing, his eyes host to an icy anger rarely seen in him. Shuu smiled, leaning in closer to kiss him, but Hitori threw him away before he had the chance.   
Shuu stumbled a bit, readjusting his tie as he met Hitori's gaze. 

"Are our night plans off then?" 

"I'd like to go, but after that little stunt I don't think you've taken my warning seriously."

"You speak as if _I_ was the one who made the request." Shuu closed the distance between them again, tilting Hitori's chin upwards to connect their gazes. "You're being childish, Hitori. But I might be willing to forgive your behavior if you pass a few ultimatums of my own."  He leaned in, his breath hot against the other's skin, "First, I was kidding. You know that; so forget it... Second," he brought their lips together; a deep, still kiss, held just long enough that Hitori abandoned his mood, rose his arms to grip the edges of the doctor's coat, to rock him into a more passionate kiss, and then the doctor rose to his full height again, breaking their contact.   
Hitori looked up at him, the anger in his eyes receding, a dissatisfied hunger left in its wake. 

"So, what would you like to do?"

"...Thank you, for letting me stay." 

Shuu smiled, taking his hand in an almost comedic show of intimacy. "Good. Let's hurry then." 

"Doctor, you spend a lot of time with Uzune-sensei, right?" Hiyoko's voice dragged Shuu from his thoughts. She was hunched over the many bottles of one of the cabinets, neatening them and seeing which were running low. 

"...Yes, I guess one could say we hold a certain fondness for each other."

"Okay, then, is Uzune-sensei is seeing anyone right now?" She looked up at him curiously, and Shuu instantly regretted humoring her. He shouldn't have to answer such questions when he worked at an all boys school.   
"I heard from Nageki that they're only five years apart, and since I'm a year older than him, that means there's only a four year difference between us!" She was justifying her question, impatiently waiting for him to answer. Shuu gave her a grim smile that sent a shiver down her spine. 

"I'm not sure. I'll ask for you." 

He hadn't expected her comment to upset him as much as it did; they had never defined their relationship on formal terms. It was more a unrelated series of spontaneous acts, never meaning much outside some extra stimulation, a sort of game between them. But the previous night had made the doctor realize how much he _wanted_ Hitori. The hatred he'd seen in his eyes had interested him, drawn him in.  It was unusual for Shuu to close a deal with something as small as a kiss, but when the younger bird had shoved him away, he had hungered to finish what he had begun, a powerful urge he had hurried to fulfill. When he felt his collar pull against his neck, eager fists clenching the fabric of his coat, Shuu had nearly lost control. He wanted to take him home an ravage him there, and in the morning, when he woke to Hitori in his kitchen, breakfast already half made, that light, caring smile on his face, Shuu had wanted to wrap his arms around him, to bite into his neck and to kiss him as if the night had never ended. 

Shuu made his way down the hall with this new hunger still gnawing at him, never quite satisfied, stirred by the student's comment. He passed under the sign that marked class 2-3 and turned the handle, entering into a sea of curious stares and Hitori, midway through a lecture. Hitori's calm voice cut off as he turned to see what had taken his class's attention, looking over at the doctor curiously. 

"Iwamine-sensei, is there something you need?"

"There's just something I wanted to ask you about."

Hitori gave him a quizical look as he walked further into the classroom.  
"Could it wait until after class?"

"It will just take a moment; come closer."  
He had crossed the room now, not stopping even as he stood right in front of him. Instead, he wrapped one hand around his neck and pulled him into a sudden kiss. Hitori tried to pull back, but Shuu held him close, deepening the short kiss before breaking away, moving to whisper in his ear, "Do you love me, Hitori?"  
Hitori shook out of his grip, backing into his desk, all too conscious of how heavy his breathing came out. Shuu only smiled, turning back to the open doorway. As he crossed back across the room, the sea of eyes now glued to his moving figure, he made sure to lock eyes with the young human sitting in towards the end of the room. His smile grew as he passed her, letting whispered words fall out of his mouth like a gift,  
"He didn't tell me, I'm afraid. Still, I wouldn't recommend trying anything." He turned back towards the class when he reached the doorway, his face etched with satisfaction.   
"That's my doctor's opinion."


End file.
